


the star trek future

by Wildehack (Tyleet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did we just get sex-pollened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the star trek future

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or repost my work on any other site, even if it is credited under my name. I do not give permission to have my work hosted on any site except AO3.

"I’m just saying," Darcy says, spitting out a mouthful of Jane’s hair, "That was kind of weird. Wasn’t it?"   
  
"A little," Jane agrees, still dazed, sprawled out over Darcy’s side. "Way more, um. Intense? Than usual?"   
  
"Totally," Darcy says. "Like, don’t get me wrong, I almost always want to jump your bones, but usually not on the living room floor, where the cyber butler might see."   
  
"I don’t  _technically_  have eyes,” Jarvis says politely from the ceiling, “And there’s certainly no cause for embarrassment. I assure you, I’ve ‘seen’ worse.”   
  
"Eughh," Darcy says, making a face. Jane’s probably making a similar face. There are definite drawbacks to living in Tony Stark’s superhero mansion. "We need no details."   
  
"I’m programmed to give none," Jarvis assures them. "However, might I suggest that your current state of deshabille might have something to do with the Asgardian flower currently resting in a vase on your bookshelf? It seems to have—pollinated."   
  
"Well that’s gross," Darcy comments, and Jane sits up.   
  
"Wait, really?" she asks, excited, reaching for her tablet, only a few feet away on the floor. "Did we just get sex-pollened?" Just when she thought her life couldn’t get any more Star Trek, the universe throws this at them.  
  
"The universe did not throw this at us," Darcy protests. "Thor did! Thor threw this at us. Thor gave you a sex flower. Oh my god, do you think this is some kind of weird congratulations for hooking up with your best friend present? Do they do that kind of thing on Asgard?"   
  
Jane gets up, not bothering with clothes, and goes to get a few preliminary readings on the flower. Darcy groans something about science into her arms.   
  
The flower puffs a cloud of spores right into Jane’s face, and she drops the tablet, feeling the same strange fizziness in her chest, at the tips of her fingers. She turns back to Darcy, whose mouth has dropped open again.   
  
"I like the Star Trek future," Jane says, grinning, and lets Darcy drag her back down to the floor. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the star trek future (finite gratitude remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227147) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)




End file.
